Harry Potter and the Goblet of Orange Juice
by ellenlashes
Summary: Christian takes Syed out for the day... but with a twist.  Chryed/Harry Potter crossover!
1. Chapter 1

_My first fic attempt. I'm going to focus mostly on Christian and Syed here – this is a Chryed story, not a Harry Potter one, as I'm not a huge fan. I'm going to try to stay as close to the canon as possible here. Told from Syed's POV! Enjoy! x_

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere special," Christian announces one afternoon, grabbing my arm.

"Christian!" I meekly protest, stumbling over myself as I am unexpectedly yanked to my feet. "I have tons of new methods to learn by the end of the week! I'm already days behind..."

"Then one more day won't kill you," he grins, lifting the keys from the table and opening the door for me. "There's somewhere I've been meaning to show you. We won't be long, trust me."

I sigh, folding my arms and looking at him sternly for a moment. He gives me his best wounded expression, his lips turning downward slightly.

"Okay..." I eventually give in with a roll of my eyes, watching as his face proudly lights up, "...I suppose it can't hurt." I grab my jacket and we are out the door, and I vow to be back on that couch with my notes in hand by evening.

The train journey to where we're going seems to take an age, and I feel myself growing slightly anxious as we sit in our booth. "Christian..." I begin, my nerves mounting. I should've taken my massage notes with me.

"We're almost there, babe, I promise," he says, pressing me against the window and placing a kiss on my head. "You're going to love where we're going, I just know it."

"Yeah, well, as long as we don't have to run through any more walls just to get to the train station," I retort, no longer in the mood for more of his softening up.

As the train comes to a halt, I finally recognise where we are. My eyes light up at the sight of the magnificent building ahead of me; a building I have admired for years and dreamed of visiting.

"Hogwarts..." I manage, shocked.

"Told ya," Christian murmurs knowingly, arms wrapping around my waist.

"I always wanted to come here," I say regretfully as we pace towards the entrance, "but Mum said no; didn't want me 'being influenced by those menacing wizards'." I let out a sad sigh, and Christian gently rubs my back, eyes sympathetic. His face soon lightens up, however.

"I actually have a confession," Christian says, failing to hide a smirk.

"Oh?"

"I actually came here for a few years. Quidditch champion, three years running. Started when I was twelve, got kicked out at fifteen," he grins cheekily, "Got myself mixed up with the wrong wizards, wandered into the Forbidden Forest past curfew..."

"Typical you! I can't believe you never told me!" I shake my head, swatting playfully at him, "But now that you say it, you do keep a wand in the drawer by the bed, don't you? I thought it was just a stick!"

"I thought I'd hidden that!" he exclaims, scratching his head.

"Oh, you," I say, sighing wistfully, thinking of how endearing a goof he could be. "Thanks for bringing me here. I needed a break from all those 'pressure points'!" As I lean over to kiss his cheek, all thoughts of massage exams forgotten, I feel myself bump into another figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I immediately jump to apologise, stumbling backwards into Christian, who is wearing his pale blue shirt - one we occasionally share - with '33040' scrawled across it.

"It's okay," says Harry Potter, grinning, "Happens all the time round these parts."

"Harry, do they have tickets? They need to purchase tickets to be on the grounds!" Harry's friend, Hermonie, demands frantically. She looks slightly angry and uptight, and not as relaxed as Harry. I share a knowing look with Christian – _typical witch_.

"I bet she's a right know-it-all," Christian whispers in my ear, causing me to giggle involuntarily.

"Sorry, we are obliged to check for tickets," Harry says apologetically, laying a hand in front of him to take our ticket.

"Oh, we've just arrived... where can we buy them?" I ask.

"Hey, wait, hold on a second," Christian interrupts, stepping between us. He holds out his hand to Harry. "Christian Clarke. Rank #1 Gryffindorian, 1995-1997. We need no tickets."

Hermonie seems to blush a bit, and I grin as I edge closer to Christian. He is no stranger to pulling strings, and often bullshits his way to get us free meals in restaurants, or discounts off shop purchases.

"Ah, we are sorry about that, Christian," Harry says, shaking his hand. "It's not a problem. We were just about to mosey on over to Dragon Zoo, if you fancy joining us?"

Christian and I agree eagerly, wanting to make the very most of our stay.

Harry continues, chattering on about the various species as we walk."We got some new Lesser Spotted grey-necks in just last week..."

_To be continued! I swear it gets more exciting! Please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

Christian tentatively takes my hand as we stroll by the displays at Dragon Caves. "We're not in Walford now, Sy," he murmurs reassuringly into my ear, and upon hearing this, I realise that he's right and happily lace my fingers through his. I have anonymity here, and am free to be myself without worrying about my parents, my family – about anyone. It's just me and Christian, and I am determined that we are going to enjoy ourselves.

"What's that?" I ask suddenly, feeling an overhead figure momentarily cast a shadow over us.

"What's what, babe?" Christian asks, ever oblivious.

"That shadow that just passed over us..."

Christian is distracted, ignoring me as he catches sight of a Side-Striped Red enclosure. "I used to have one of these in my dorm," Christian says excitedly, crouching down by the creature, "Dolly, she was called, after Dolly Parton. They're really timid-natured, and incredibly affectionate."

I scratch the Dragon's huge, scaly chin and I see her eyes light up at my gentle touch. "Her eyes are exactly like yours," Christian notes, "Big, brown, beautiful."

I smile shyly at the praise. As we sit, Christian resting his arms around my shoulder, a voice interrupts our peaceful haven.

"Don't tell me..." a harsh voice cuts through the air, and we glance over our shoulders to see Draco Malfoy striding in our direction, "...the queers are invading Hogwarts."

"Let me handle this," Christian mumbles against my ear as I instinctively make to bolt. He stands up, confident and tall, chest puffed, looking Draco straight in the eye. "Excuse me?" he says simply, putting up a false appearance of being unfazed by Draco's homophobic remarks.

"You heard me, mud-queer [A/N: this is a combination of the slurs 'mud-blood' and 'queer'] – I saw you two canoodling earlier. Don't even try to deny it."

"Oh, I'm not denying it," Christian laughs mirthlessly, grasping at my arm and pulling me to stand beside him, "Not one bit. This is the man I love, forever. And of that, we are not one bit ashamed; how we spend our life is our own private business, and none of yours. Two consenting adults should be entitled to do whatever they please. Furthermore, Civil Partnership has been available in this country since 2004, with gay adoption being possible also. We plan to do both, and happen to be extremely happy together. And, today, we are going to revel in this happiness, here at Hogwarts, and not have to put up with any rotten little homophobes such as you. Is that clear?" Christian finishes, breathless and clenching his fist warningly.

After Draco has hurried away, I smother Christian with kisses, despite the fact we are in public and that anybody could see - which is most unlike me. Pride overwhelms me; he has stood up for us again, in the noblest way possible. "Thank you," I whisper into his neck, "So brave..."

"Hey, hey," Hermonie jumps in, waving her arms in the air desperately, alarmed, "I don't know if this kind of... _amorous behaviour_... is appropriate for school grounds!"

"Sorry," I pull away reluctantly, blood rushing to my cheeks. I don't usually act this way, but sometimes the moment just takes me.

"Anyway," she stutters, her voice shrill and high-pitched, and I wonder why it is that she seems so embarrassed. "We're going now... t-to the Quidditch pitch! Harry has a meeting, and-"

"And you are welcome to come with us," Harry swoops in with his usual friendly ease, saving his friend from potential embarrassment.

"Whaddya' think, Sy?" Christian asks, his arm still holding my waist securely, "I wouldn't mind taking a look at the old field again, relive a few past glories. Show off to you." He smirks a smirk that I would recognise from a mile away at this stage – suggestive, slightly naughty, 100 per cent Christian.

"Whatever you want," I say easily, staring adoringly at him, still smitten with him after his big speech.

We head off together, following behind Harry and Hermonie. I am too wrapped up in Christian - laughing and joking with him, shyly ducking his tickling attempts - to notice the ominous shadow that passes overhead once more...

_I know it's a bit boring so far, but I swear it picks up soon. I'm just subtly introducing the central plot... please R&R! x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Things are hotting up now... literally *grins*_

As we approach the Qudditch pitch, we encounter Oliver Wood, carrying his big golden broomstick with him. Harry introduces us. As Oliver shakes Christian's hand, I can't help but notice a sudden change in Oliver's expression – his eyes look stormy and unreadable for a moment, and as I go to brush it off, I notice that Christian's face looks unusually tense as well. I feel slightly concerned, knowing my boyfriend's range of expressions like the back of my hand. I make a mental note to ask him about this later, when we're alone.

Harry inadvertantly diffuses the tension and begins to speak, "Have you two ever played before?"

"He-llo!" Christian waves his big arms in the air flamboyantly. "You are looking at the champ of the annual Quidditch tournament, '95 to '97! You probably don't recognise me from the photos; my hair was a crime against fashion back then."

"Impressive," Harry says, but he quickly turns his attention away from Christian to face me instead. "What about you, Syed?"

"No, I've never even ridden a broom!"

"Really? I thought you rode one all the time." Christian smirks, his voice innuendo-laden. My face flushes, mortified. Christian is always divulging our private life in public, much to my embarrassment - but I have to admit, it does add to his charm a bit. I've always liked a bad boy.

"Well, you look quite fit," Oliver Wood says to me, taking in my tight-fitting green shirt. "You could probably give it a go if you wanted." Hermonie leaves.

We set up our brooms and, after a few minor setbacks on my part, Harry and I go for a spin around the school. "This is great! I wonder if I can see Christian's arms from here!" I jokingly exclaim as we pass over buildings, forests, sprawling fields. My long hair tos and fros in the wind.

"Lean forward, Syed!" Harry calls. I take his advice into account, capable of working quickly with my hands due to my profession, and regain some balance. As we fly, a shady figure briefly zooms past us, and I swear I hear faint maniacal laughter.

"I wonder who that was," Harry says, sounding somewhat worried. "I must mention it to the headmaster when we get back." After a few moments more, he says, "Actually, I feel a bit unwell all of a sudden. Let's rest for a bit."

We settle atop a tall tower overlooking the entire ground. "It's beautiful here," I say. "I wish my parents had let me come when I was a kid. Then again, I wish a lot of things about my parents." I add scornfully.

"Snap," Harry says sadly, shaking his head. "I don't remember mine."

"They're not all they're cracked out to be, Harry," I tell him bitterly. "Mine haven't spoken to me since Christian and I moved in together. Sometimes all they have to offer you is their disappointment."

"I guess," he replies, a sad expression forming between his pale young cheeks. I pull the poor kid in for a bear-hug; as much grief as my parents have brought me, I couldn't imagine life without them. He squeezes me tight and I assume he is seeking comfort.

"You don't need parents to be happy, Harry. I miss them, but I found something that matters more; Christian," I reassure him.

"So, Sy, erm, what's it like... you know, erm, being with a man?" he asks nervously, a blush creeping into his pale young cheeks.

I laugh at his bluntness. "Well, it's better than being with a woman, in my opinion. I tried that, but it was a bit meh. It hurts more with Christian - like, seriously - but I guess I just don't really like being the 'dominant' one," I grin.

"Oh," the boy mutters shyly, "I've never done it. Like, with anybody." He pauses. "What do you see in Christian, though?" he asks, a little gruffly.

"What?" I reply, a bit baffled for numerous reasons. "Have you _seen_ him?" I ask increduously. "He's a stud! You'd understand if you were gay."

"I'm pansexual," announces Harry. [A/N: I know this isn't canon, but I always get that vibe from in HPATPOA] "I just think you could do better sometimes. Does he always treat you right?"

"Well..." I hesitate. Sometimes he can be selfish, cruel and manipulative. I feel a sudden burst of resentment towards Christian, and I swallow hard. I'm not sure where these sudden doubts are coming from. I'm torn between the desperate urge to see him right now, speak to him, touch him - as is my natural instinct when I'm confused or overwhelmed - and the urge to scream at him, push him (in a non-sexual way). It feels as if I have been put under a magic spell, a magic spell that has made my love for him disappear.

"See, you're uncertain," Harry points out. "And I have a solution," he adds, his voice low and seductive.

He leans in close towards my face, slowly at first, until his smooth, young boy's skin is brushing against my stubbled chin. I do not move or pull away, suddenly feeling drawn to him; his dark hair, mysterious eyes, pale young cheeks...

A high-pitched sound scissors through the air, and we guiltily break apart. Harry pulls his pager from the pocket of his robe.

"It's Dumbledore," he says, his voice panicked. "There's something wrong with the Goblet of Aliquam..."

_Don't despair, guys! All will be explained in later chapters. Please R&R x_


End file.
